Appledawn
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Warrior: |namesl = Appledawn |familyl = None known |familyt = * |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = Tallstar's Revenge |deadbooks = None}} Appledawn is a pale rose-cream she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge'' :Appledawn is a moor runner of WindClan. :Reedfeather calls out to Redclaw, Appledawn, and Hareflight, informing them that the prey heap is low, and they must hunt. Appledawn then springs out of the hollow and heads for the entrance, her pale pelt rosy in the low sunshine. Hareflight races after her and suggests that they hunt in the high outcrops. As she jerks her muzzle, Dawnstripe notes that Stagleap, Ryestalk, and Larksplash are to patrol the moor-edge and gorge with them, and that Hareflight, Shrewpaw, Doespring, and Appledawn will re-mark the borders near Fourtrees and ShadowClan. :While they wait to leave for the Gathering, Appledawn is seen sitting beside Reedfeather and Larksplash. After arrival, Tallpaw peers over the heads of Hareflight, Shrewpaw and Appledawn, who line up like stones in front of him, and their eyes lift toward the Great Rock. As two ThunderClan toms demonstrate battle moves, Dawnstripe and Appledawn purr loudly. When Lilywhisker calls to bring back a mouse, Dawnstripe replies that Reedfeather's patrol will return soon, as he took Appledawn and Doespring hunting. After the battle with ShadowClan is finished, Reedfeather reports that Appledawn and Doespring are chasing Stonetooth back to his own territory. :Dawnstripe then pads away after talking with Tallpaw, settling down with Appledawn and Redclaw, and shares tongues with them. Appledawn claims that Sandgorse should not have taken Sparrow down to the tunnels, and her voice carries in the breeze. Redclaw agrees, remembering that Heatherstar had said that they were dangerous. When Meadowslip gives birth, Larksplash and Appledawn circle Palebird beside the Meeting Hollow and bombard her with questions, such as if Meadowslip is okay, the amount of kits, and what Hickorynose had said when he saw them. As he follows Dawnstripe in the grass, Tallpaw passes Appledawn and Hickorynose, noting that they had already said their farewells. :As the Clan gathers for Tallpaw's naming ceremony, Appledawn and Mistmouse discuss something animatedly. While Talltail strains to hear the noises from the nursery, Cloudrunner and Appledawn snore muzzle to muzzle. When Palebird has her kits, Talltail rushes toward Woollytail while shouldering past Appledawn. :Appledawn is seen stretching her spine at the edge of the long grass where the warriors sleep. When Cloudrunner states that they have hunting to do, Appledawn heads for the entrance with Hareflight at her side. Cloudrunner races past them and leads them out of camp. They are suggested to hunt by the RiverClan border, and Appledawn pulls up behind Hareflight, flanks heaving, and claims that it is early for a race. Cloudrunner nods to her, stating that she can hunt the RiverClan border with Talltail. :They then spot two RiverClan warriors, and Talltail heads downhill while Appledawn hurries to keep up. She remarks that she hopes they will get a rabbit, as she is starving. Appledawn then suggests to re-mark the border while they are present, and she pads toward a bramble, and brushes past it. Then, Nightsky and Piketooth chase after a rabbit and successfully kill it. Appledawn asks Talltail why he is standing like a lump. She points out that they are in their territory, and darts forward. Talltail follows her and quickly overtakes her. He then scrambles to a halt upon nearing contact with the cats, blocking them from Appledawn's line of sight. :Talltail then tells Nightsky to take the rabbit, and hears Appledawn race up behind him. Appledawn asks him what he is doing and skids to a halt beside him. Talltail explains that he tried to stop them, but they were too quick for him. Appledawn then replies that they will be starving if he gives away all their prey. Cloudrunner pulls up beside Appledawn, and asks her what occurred. Appledawn snarls that Talltail let a RiverClan hunting patrol steal their prey, and Talltail replies that it was their prey. Appledawn lashes her tail and remarks that once it crossed the WindClan border, it was theirs. Cloudrunner asks Talltail if it is true, and he confirms that it is. Appledawn then puts in that he let them kill it on their land. :As he returns to WindClan, he notices that Redclaw, Aspenfall, Mistmouse, and Appledawn passed along the grassy track he was on not long ago. Afterwards, Ryestalk hurries across the tussocks, where Stagleap and Appledawn share prey in the shelter of the heather wall. It is mentioned that in the sunrises since ShadowClan drenched bramble in their scent, Reedfeather already led Mistmouse, Appledawn, and Stagleap out for a border patrol before sunrise. Trivia *She has been mistakenly called a tom. Quotes References and Citations Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Females Category:Moor Runners Category:Minor Character